The beginning
by Child of Atlantis 2
Summary: Worst case scenario! Percy is shunned and feared by the people he loved he needs a new beginning! Where will he go? Read and find out! NOT A CHAOS STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
For some reason...

For some reason (the war), the Hunters of Artemis are visiting camp. I guess that means that we have to play them in Capture the Flag. Not fun.  
I was just using my free time riding on my penny board (I'm not a skater dude) it's a blue one with red and green wheels it looks awesome but little do you know that it's a very unique penny board (you'll find out later)

I still can remember last time the hunters came here. It was not good. That's when we got the prophecy to rescue Artemis, and to me, Annabeth. Oh yes, the Oracle just had to take a stroll.  
I sighed. Things were getting so boring around here. There are two topics. War or the Hunters visit. Do people not have lives?  
"Hey Seaweed Brain"

I turned around to see Annabeth with a smile wide on her face. I knew that she was happy because Thalia was coming to visit. They haven't seen each other since we rescued Artemis and her. Even when that happened, they only saw each other for what? Five hours?  
"Hey Wise Girl."  
I must of not sounded very happy, because she looked concern.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
"No," I said. "Kronos is rising and the Hunters are coming. I'm nervous about the Capture the Flag game, since they have Thalia now, but we have you."  
Annabeth looked a little surprised.  
"You're scared of a Capture the Flag game against the Hunters?"  
Just then, Thalia appeared at her tree, with a group of girls, ranging from 8-18.

"Hi Annabeth," she yelled, running to us the rest of the way. She crashed into Annabeth with a Thalia hug, which is very painful.  
"Thalia!" Annabeth managed. "Stop shocking me."  
"Oops," she responded. "Sorry about that."  
Then she turned to me. For a second, I thought Nico would become prophecy kid.  
"Hi Percy," she said, giving me a weak smile.  
What was up with her? I didn't think the Hunters would change her that much that she would not even like me.  
"Come on, Thalia. Let's go talk," Annabeth said. Was she trying to distract us?

Thalia turned around to the Hunters.  
"All right, girls. Set up camp and I'll see you at dinner. You may do the camp activities, but please try not to get into any fights." The hunters nodded their agreement, starting to get to work. Thalia and Annabeth also took off to who knows where.  
I headed back to my cabin to pass the time. When I got there, I got a surprise.

"Percy!"  
That's all I heard before I got a giant bear hug. Also known as a cyclops hug.  
"Tyson?" I asked in surprised.  
Of course, being Tyson, he had to say something way more important.  
"Like the fish ponies?" he asked me.  
He didn't wait for my answer though. He ran of, probably to find peanut butter or Annabeth.  
I wasted time in my cabin until there was two hours until dinner. With war coming closer every day, I thought I'd go train at the sword arena.  
When I got there, Annabeth and Thalia were fighting. Thalia was using her old spear and Aegis. I wonder how well she could fight if she didn't have it?

As I watched, Thalia started to try. I guess she wasn't before. Static came out of her and made Annabeth's hair fly up. Thalia shoved Aegis right into Annabeth's face. Annabeth hesitated a little bit, but that was enough. Thalia's spear came out of nowhere and hit Annabeth's knife, making it go flying out of her hand.

"Dead, but good try though," Thalia said, smirking.  
I don't know why, but I got angry. Maybe it was the way Thalia smirked at Annabeth. Maybe it was because she was a daughter of Zeus. Later, when I look back, I'm pretty sure it was both.  
"Oh yeah, Thalia? Bring it on" I shouted across the arena.  
Thalia looked over at me, seeing who was stupid enough to challenge her. Of course it was Seaweed Brain.  
"You sure you want to get creamed?" she asked.  
I gave her a death stare, which made her laugh, so it wasn't that good.  
"Bring it, Thalia."  
"You're on, Kelp Face."  
Thalia's bow appeared along with her arrows. She started to fire rapidly.  
Quickly, I pushed the Stopwatch button and my shield came out just in time to block the arrows.

At the same time, Thalia got out Aegis. All of a sudden, I was looking at a Medusa, except I wasn't stone. Just to see what would happen, I slashed at it. Thalia was so surprised I had the nerve, it went flying. I guess she forgot I'd fought against the real Medusa.  
However, Thalia wasn't done yet. She got out her spear and started firing lightning at me while she backed up to get her shield.  
I started to back up, so that I could get the advantage of the ocean. I told the water to splash Thalia, which after a few seconds, it did.  
Thalia started firing arrows (again), and this time one hit me on my sword arm. It started bleeding, so I soaked myself in water.  
I had backed up so far now that I was in the ocean. I could feel the extra power it gave me. Creating a wave, I sprung over Thalia, hoping to get a slash on the back.

As I flew over her, she stuck her shield up, disarming Riptide from my hands. Then swung her spear around, knocking my shield out.  
"You're dead too, just like Annabeth."  
I wasn't surprised. Thalia was what? Seven years older then me? But that didn't mean I couldn't try.  
"Not quite," I told her."Let's finish this at Capture the Flag."

**CHAPTER 1 IS DONE! PLEASE REVIEW! child of Atlantis 2! Anyone wanna help me with this story feel free to message me :) love you guys follow my twitter bangalahans**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N/ I just want to get this clear: This is my first Fanfic, I need the feedback, This will just be capture the flag but so much more than that! Also, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus, so she shocks alot of people. That's why she said sorry. That's all. Love** **you guys**

Chapter 2

Thalia's Change and Capture the Flag  
After Thalia had beaten me, I went back to my cabin. Tyson wasn't back yet, so I took a shower and changed my clothes for dinner.  
As I sat down at table number 3, I saw Annabeth looking at me sort of dreamily. I smiled at her, making her turn away from me. Did I do something wrong?  
I sat down to serve myself. Before I eat though, I got up and put the best pile of grapes into the fire and prayed to my dad.  
Dad, please help me beat Thalia in Capture the Flag.  
I looked out towards the ocean. The waves appeared to go a little higher then normal.  
Dinner was nice, but as always, the best thing was the blue Coke.  
At the end of the meal, I saw Annabeth get up and walk to her cabin. I thought that's very weird.. She normally loves the camp fire. Me on the other hand, likes it but doesn't love it like Annabeth. I'm sure skipping once wouldn't hurt.

Quickly, I followed after her. I hope nothing was wrong with her.  
"Annabeth, wait up."  
She stopped, letting me fall into step beside her.  
"Is something wrong you want me to talk about with you, Annabeth?"  
She stopped, then turned to face me.  
"Thalia wanted me to tell you something," she told me quietly.  
My body tensed at that name. What had the Hunt done to her?  
"She wanted me to tell you that she still likes you like her friend, but Artemis disapproves. She got in alot of trouble for taking you to McHales."  
I looked at Annabeth in a sort of trance.  
"You mean she doesn't really hate me?"  
Annabeth looked at me like I was stupid. But then again, she does that very often.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, she doesn't hate you. She was surprised that you made her try in your fight."  
I looked at Annabeth for what seemed like forever. Thalia didn't hate me. I was happy. I didn't do any good to have a cousin that's immortal, a daughter of Zeus and older then you by seven years to hate you.  
"Well, that's nice to know, I guess."  
I wanted sometime alone, so I told Annabeth that I'd see her tomorrow and went back to my cabin. I changed into my Pajamas and went to bed. When I woke up, it was morning.  
I quickly changed into my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some shorts, thinking that I could get some training in before breakfast. I made my way down to the practice Arena, but stop dead in my tracks when I saw the Hunters there, practicing. They turned and saw me.  
"Why isn't it Percy Jackson, the boy hero," one of them said. She said boy like an unnatural sickness.

I tried to ignore them while I trained, but it's sort of hard to do when they're sneering at you the whole time. Finally, the horn blew, telling everyone that's it's time for breakfast. I walked to the mess hall with my stomach rumbling.  
I sat down quietly and served myself food. As usual, I got up with everyone else as we burnt some of our food. I put in a huge slice of bread, not really knowing what to say. Then I went back to my table and ate quickly.  
When everybody was done, Chiron banged a hoof on the floor, calling everyone's attention.

"Today, we would like to officially welcome the Hunters of Artemis. Tonight we will have a friendly game of Capture the Flag. That's all for today's announcements. Now go train hard."  
For the rest of the day, all I did was train, train, train and... train! I also went for a swim (with my clothes on) after all that training, to cool down.  
It was now time for dinner. The campers ate quietly while the Hunters talked and laughed. I could tell that they really wanted to win the game, while the Hunters were really cocky and thought they had it in the bag.  
When we were all done eating, our plates were cleared away as usual. Chiron stomped and the armor with weapons appeared. At the same time, Annabeth ran into the mess hall from the left, carrying an orange flag with a C and a H. Thalia ran in from the right, except she was carrying a blue flag with a she-bear on it.  
When everybody was done getting their armor prepared, Annabeth yelled.  
"Blue team, forward!"

All the campers cheered and yelled as we walked into the forest.  
Annabeth had decided for the team that we would put the Flag on Zeus's Fist, thinking that after the Labyrinth, no one on the Hunters would think that we would put it there. She then assigned guard duty to one of her brothers and I.  
"If Thalia comes, then let me fight her please. You should stay back in case I lose and try to hold her off while I recover." I told him after everybody had left to take their positions.  
Sure enough, just minutes after the conch horn sounded, Thalia came into view, holding Aegis up high. I ran out the challenge her.  
Trying to use the surprise advantage, I quickly went in with a thrust. She got Aegis in front of it though. I guess being in the Hunters improves speed.

Thalia's bow appeared and she started to fire at me. My shield intercepted them before they could hit me. I could smell them though. I never knew fart arrows were Thalia's style.

Quickly, I slashed at her. Blocked again by the shield. I started to realise that she needs her shield. It's her entire fighting style.  
I shoved my shield against hers, pressing with all my strength against her shield. Her eyes widened as she released what I was doing. I slashed Riptide at her hands, making her drop the shield. I spun around, putting Riptide to her throat.  
She had the nerve to smirk at me "oh Jackson, you never learn do you?" and that was when she went beast mode, her eyes started glowing pure white like snow I could smell ozone rolling off her, I knew what was coming next I quickly ducked and rolled as far as could all i heard was BOOM and right where I was standing a few seconds ago was now a huge black smoking burn mark.

Thalia quickly got her shield back and let me get back into my battle stance, I knew the gods were watching this crazy fight Zeus vs Poseidon, me vs Thalia this will determine who the most powerful demigod is and I'm not backing down. "Jackson you gonna come and fight or are you gonna stand there like a sloth" Thalia says with confidence, and me being me had to say something stupid "you sound so much like your father do you know that?" I asked rhetorically, as soon as I said that a massive lightning bolt struck the tree closest to me causing me to jump and scream like a lil girl which made Thalia even more confident "you really are pathetic aren't you sea weed brain" and that ticked me off only Annabeth calls me that, and with that I charged at her.

As I was running to her a strong wind sent me flying into a tree "ahhhh wtf!" I groaned, my head was ringing I look over to see Thalia laughing and pointing at me with her hunters, I thought we were friends suddenly my fathers nature surged through me I was so mad I imagined my eyes glowing, I don't know why I was this mad but I can't get shown up not when all the gods of Olympus are watching I won't make my father look bad...not today. I stood up groggily regained my footing I didn't even notice that capture the flag was finished but people wanted to see this fight, I raised my sword and charged once again, Thalia was ready and swung for me with her spear I dodged it with grace and went into beast mode I started hacking at her left and right I was going all out slashing, dodge, duck, block, slash we were going at it, no one was winning it was even.

She started using her godly powers against me and once again a strong wind sent me flying once again but this time into the creek which immediately healed me and made me stronger I smirked at her "you really don't learn do you?" I didn't even get to say anything else Thalia yelled, and a blast of lighting came down from the sky, hit her spear like a lighting rod, and slammed into my chest sending me deeper into the water, I almost blacked out this lighting bolt was much more powerful than the one I received a few years ago, luckily the water rejuvenated me once again, I'm pretty sure everyone thought I was a goner but little did they know I had a little trick up my sleeve.

I willed the water to make a whirlpool on the surface of the creek, it obeyed and I felt ripples in the water increasing rapidly, I slowly rose to the top with the whirlpool and got a few "ooohh's" and "ahhhhh's" i kept going higher and higher until i was about 20ft (**A/N just imagine a tornado but water with percy on top looking badass)**, I saw the clouds darkening and the nearby sea was almost black it was uncontrollable the creek was churning like mad 'was I doing this?' I thought to myself, I was quickly zapped out of my thoughts from Thalia throwing lighting bolts at me.

I used the water to block the bolts but i wouldn't be able to keep this up so with a last ditch effort I tried out my latest experiment and made a spear like shape and willed it to freeze and to my surprise it did (**A/N it's an icicle spear)** I threw one at her with all my strength, somehow aegis deflected it i was utterly shocked, Thalia's smirk re appeared once again "quite a show you've put on Jackson but I think it's time to end this don't you? So come down here and fight like a man" she spat on the ground and said "coward" and with that I immediately dispersed of the whirlpool tornado combo "you think you've won this ehh? Well not if I have anything to say against it"

I then willed the whole creek to rise into a massive ball of frothing water it was swaying back and forth all the campers and hunters were shocked that I could even control that much water, heck so was i, and with a last ditch effort a hurtled it at her she done the most unexpected thing and conjured a massive lighting bolt and hurled that at my huge water ball. The two components were fighting against each other for dominance suddenly i heard my father's voice in my head "You can do it my boy I believe in you" i felt good knowing my dad was backing me and put more power into my water ball which somehow caused a huge earthquake which I think I caused.

It knocked Thalia off her feet which made her lose concentration and my water ball broke free and was falling towards her it submerged her for about 10 seconds (**A/N like in the movie when Percy has Luke trapped in that water ball) **I then dispersed it (**A/N like he does to with Luke and looks baddass after**) after all the water was returned to the creek Thalia was coughing and spitting out water, I obviously won this fight so I walked over to her and offered my hand, she took it but she zapped me with what seemed like a million volts and I blacked out

**A/N/ Please review! I want feedback! What will happen to percy? Who do you think won? Review and I'll have it all for you tommorow! Follow my twitter bangalahans**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors note: C'mon guys there's 2 chapters already and I have the third completed but I really need the reviews! Please tell me what you think about my story! If I can get 10+ reviews I will post the new chapter! Please! thanks people. Peace out child of Atlantis 2 _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thanks to, kit catt luvs Percy j, StormPetal and for reviewing! Beware for a very drastic change in this chapter! Feel free to ask me questions by reviewing and I'll answer them in the next chapter! I suggest you follow and favourite my story due to me uploading at strange times! Thanks for reading guys!**

Thalia POV  
As soon as Percy blacked out I thought I killed him. It felt like I sent a million volts through his body "P..percy" I say very quietly I thought I killed him but, a relieving groan from Percy came "Thalia" he says weakly  
"You will regret that" he says cruelly  
Percy got to his feet, face murderous and eyes that were swirling whirlpools.

He held out his hands, I was expecting a huge wave to drown me right there and then but nothing happened, I looked at Percy's face and he looked like he was concentrating hard. All of a sudden the earth began to tremble, I felt the same tremors earlier but I didn't think that Percy was the one causing it, wow Percy has some hidden talents.  
I was quickly knocked out of my thoughts (literally) due to the power of this earthquake the campers and hunters were struggling to stay on their feet. What I don't understand is where are Chiron or Mr D they should've stopped this, oh well I've got to finish this.

Cabins were falling down, the sky was grey, the sea was almost black with rage. Percy is uncontrollable he has to stopped or he could tear this whole camp apart. So I called on my father to end this, with my last ounce of strength I called down the most powerful lightning bolts I could, with a loud "AHHHHH" 9 lightning strikes hit Percy.  
But when they stopped. It seemed the whole camp was silent. Percy hasn't moved. Chiron who was watching silently unseen by everyone looked baffled, so did everyone else. But, a relieving groan from Percy came; it seemed the whole camp finally released a long held-breath.  
But everyone was still stunned from what just happened. I got to Percy, but stopped half-way when Percy stood and yelled. "Stay away!" he screamed, covering his right eye, like as if it was disease.  
"Percy," I said, sounding in a mix of relive and sadness. "I didn't-" I began to say as I got closer, but never made it, I froze in my tracks, my right arm moved to the right, and my left one went to my feet stopped and froze in the ground.

I couldn't move my body I realized, Percy raised his head and took out the hand of his right eye, and the eye was blue with a mix of white like lightning. He was smiling, very, very creepily. He seemed like a maniac. I was still in shock of his right eye; it looked blue with a hint of white.  
"You did this," he said, his voice sounded different in a way, sounded more serious and slightly deeper.

The whole camp and hunters, even Chiron, seemed shocked and frozen at the events. I felt my bones and body twirl against my will, I screamed in immediate pain, Percy's hand moved like as if this pain was at his will, his smile never faded.  
"You know Thals, much of the human body is made out of water," he said, smiling in a devilish way.  
I screamed as my body twisted, I felt my bones breaking; the scream seemed to snap Chiron.

"Percy!" his voice, sounded more dangerous, and hostile. My body stopped twirling and hurting, Percy seemed to come back to reality by Chiron's voice, Percy looked at me with a face of horror.  
"Thalia….I…sorry." he said, as he collapsed to the ground.  
Olympus POV  
Now together they watched as this son of Poseidon was able to match if not surpass the Daughter of Zeus Everyone of the gods were thinking something differently as they saw how the Fates made the two forces cross paths.

Zeus for one was shocked to see that his daughter who has been a great leader following this sudden change in this world had met her match, by a child of Poseidon no less, and with that he stormed out to comfort his only demigod daughter.

Meanwhile Poseidon was in deep thought; Percy, his only greek demigod child (A/N hint hint) had figured out the one of the 3 un teachable abilities every child of Poseidon/Neptune (A/N hint hint) has. Percy has also almost destroyed camp and has struck fear into every single demigod and hunter at camp. He will be feared and hated he needs a new start...a new beginning.

**Ooooooh what's gonna happen to Percy? What's with his eye? Tune in next chapter!  
There we have it folks! Many more chapters to come I promise! Review and ask questions! There was quite a few hints have you figured them out ;) peace out guys child of Atlantis 2** **_FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I forgot you! Here's the new chappie! Enjoy! I'm sorry if it's a bit all over the place! If you have any requests or questions then please ask me by reviewing and ill answer them!

(**Narrator POV)**  
As percy blacked out the whole camp went silent, so silent you could hear the monsters in the woods roaring and fighting with one another. It was like they were under a spell they were all shocked at what they saw, the true power of the children of the eldest gods, and that power was very frightening. A few minutes passed until Percy's battered and burnt but breathing body was dissolving into sea foam and was floating off towards the sea. His father was taking him in.

Thalia on the other hand was kneeling on the floor, shocked at the events that just occurred. She and her cousin almost killed each other, it wasn't like her to call down 9 of her most powerful lightning bolts to actually hurt someone, let alone her very own cousin.  
But what shocked Thalia the most wasn't that they almost killed each other but the sudden change of personality that Percy demonstrated, he wasn't the type to hurt someone for his own pleasure but the look on his face made it seem like he wanted to kill her, and what was up with his right eye? Did she shock him so hard that he has gained new abilities?

(**Young Campers POV )**

''What the hell just happened? I thought Percy was a goner with the 9 lighting strikes! then he done an earthquake that was sweeeeet! But half of camp is destroyed including my cabin (boreas) That was so cool but then Percy just controlled Thalia and blacked out mannn that was sweet"  
(**A/N: This is a young camper so he hasn't really seen a fight of this level before so he's speaking really fast) **

**(Olympus POV)**  
'Okay listen up, I have decided that my son is to go to camp Jupiter. I have decided this because he is now feared and hated at camp half blood I see no more reason for him to stay there" Poseidon says with confidence.  
'But he is a son of Poseidon, not Neptune' Zeus angrily said. What was Poseidon doing? Lupa was an even more dangerous choice than Chiron in this situation.

'He is strong and very powerful you have all witnessed that and he may have gained some new abilities due to Zeus's daughter. He, Jason and Kylian would make formidable leaders and allies not only will this benefit him but it will benefit us" Poseidon shouted 'Poseidon, Neptune that doesn't matter to her. He is a strong pup.' The god said while his form flickered for a moment. When the light died before the council was standing a different god. His hair was still black and he still used a trident but those were the only similarities between Poseidon and Neptune. The roman god was in full battle armour.

The round shield that was in his left hand had scenes of destructions that were caused by the elements he controlled. An earthquake splitting the ground open and swelling an entire city. A giant tsunami wave destroying everything on it's path. A hurricane lifting ships of the water with the force of the winds.

That and much more was on the god's shield. Neptune had regal features like a roman statue and there was annoyance in his ocean blue eyes.  
A dark blue cape hung on his shoulders reaching about an inch from the ground. A roman gladius was strapped around the god's waist. The sheath of the blade and the handle were covered with black leather. The blade itself was made of imperial gold.

'I shall take my son to the City no matter what you say' he said.  
'I agree' Athena said before she too swathe to her roman form. Minerva too was in battle armor although she was lacking a helmet. Her black hair fell down her armored shoulders.  
"If that is what you wish" Zeus said with no emotion "once your boy is healed take him 2miles away from camp Jupiter let him get familiar with the surrounding a little, and also I have just wiped his memory, he will only remember his name and fighting moves and powers and a few very faint memories. Council dismissed!" Zeus shouted and with a loud BOOM Zeus was gone.

(**Percy POV)**

Ugh.  
Something warm and furry brushed against his face when he stirred. His eyes snapped open and he started to sit up, but an animal growled and he was pushed back down on the ground by a paw, making him close his eyes briefly.

The growling continued, and he opened his eyes to see a dark brown, almost reddish, underbelly of an animal standing over him protectively, snarling at something in front of it. He turned his head, the rest of his body immobile, to see what the animal was looking at and stifled a gasp.  
The thing that his protector was snarling at was a five-headed dragon, taller than all the redwoods the forest. I summoned you here, but he is not part of the Challenge, monster, the thing growled—well, it didn't actually speak, but he could hear it in his mind nonetheless. Go back into the woods where your Challengers await you. Now.  
The dragon whined and snorted, backing up and then crashing through the woods again. The animal's hackles dropped and it stepped off of him, nosing around his bare chest and sniffing—wait, what? Where was his shirt?

He sat up and saw that the remainders of it were in tatters, scattered around the ground. Then he looked at the animal and backpedalled when he saw that it was a wolf. A very large wolf that was probably very hungry.  
The wolf looked up and made a deep, throaty sound. If he didn't know better, he would've said that it was laughing. You have potential, pup. Come. I will take you to camp Jupiter and wait until the Challenge is completed.

"What—what challenge?" he asked breathlessly, his vision spinning when he managed to stand up. Black spots danced across the forest. He figured that the wolf that could talk could be trusted. It had saved him from that monster, after all.

The Challenge is something you can do to prove your worth. You are not ready for it, pup. The wolf hardly glanced back at him as it said this. He tried not to feel angry at its implications. And may I ask why one of your eyes are sea green and the other lightning blue/white  
"Of course I'm ready! I just need a weapon, some armor and healing supplies," he retorted sharply, still wondering if the animal was going to decide that it was hungry and eat him. "And I do not remember I think I was in a fight with someone and I got electrocuted very hard and that's all I remember" he says remembering he had oddly coloured eyes  
The wolf barked a laugh. Your arrogance will be your downfall.

You can barely walk straight, you are dehydrated, and you have no idea where you are. I should kill you where you stand. You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of. The whole point of the Challenge is to fight in the wilderness to survive with the clothes on your back and magic item of your choice, pup. Then—if you survive—you are exempt from defeat. Hmmm interesting we shall investigate further another time

He blinked. "Exempt from defeat? What's that supposed to mean?"  
Again, the wolf barked a laugh and continued walking. You will see what I mean, pup, when we reach Camp Jupiter. As Jason is resting and Reyna is participating in the Challenge, the fauns will make sure that you do not die of sickness until the Challenge is complete. I would hate it if you succumbed to death. Such a small thing as disease is trivial for one with such potential as you.

"Jason? Reyna? Who are they?" He took the liberty to glance around. He was surrounded by forestry, with the one exception of the huge ravine to his right. He couldn't help wondering what that was for.  
Jason is one most powerful camper here at camper Jupiter and is also the son of Jupiter. Reyna, you will see when the Challenge is over. Kylian the only son of Neptune had gone on a quest and should be back tommorow. The wolf abruptly leapt over a fallen redwood bark and stared at him critically, waiting for him to do something. Follow me. He frowned at the log and noticed the hole beneath it seemed just big enough for him to squeeze through.

The wolf gazed at him when he reached its side and nodded. Not the way you should've done it, but it works. For now. Never take the easy way out, pup. It makes you lax, soft and easy to conquer. Aut vincere aut mori—conquer or die. This is your way.  
He nodded, still confused. "Right, whatever. What—what was that thing back there? The one that wanted to have me for lunch? Where am I?"  
That was Quinque Capita, the head monster that all Challengers must defeat together in order to win the Challenge. I summon him from his location in the world to the forest. Every two months it is a different head monster.

The animal led him to a cliff overlooking a valley and nudged his hand. Come. This is Aventine Cliff. We approach camp Jupiter. It turned to the side and began hopping down the rocks that had fallen down the cliff, forming a sliding ramp to reach the ground.  
He followed it and lost his balance, slipping and falling onto the rocks, his upper body leaning precariously over the edge. His eyes widened, fear totally encompassing him. I'm going to die. Crapcrapcrap. "Uh, whoa, whoa—talking wolf, could you help me out here?"  
There was a growl. Prove your worth, pup. Save yourself, it sneered. I do not help the weak, especially if they address me as 'Talking Wolf'. He flailed at its words and grabbed the edge of the sharp rocks, pushing himself backwards. Oddly, he didn't feel any pain at getting scratched by rocks at all. As quickly as it had happened, he was back on solid ground with no danger of falling off. Almost as fast, the wolf was in his face, its teeth exposed in a vicious snarl.

You are acting like a blind weakling, not knowing where to go or what to do. Slowly but surely you're convincing me to eat you like I do to the weaklings after being tested at the House. Now, do as I do and keep your support on the solid wall. Roma is expecting me to keep you alive, providing that you do not infuriate me, and I will not fail the Protectress, it snarled, silver eyes flashing.

He got up, his legs weak and jelly-like, and brushed off his jeans. He kept a hand on the cliff's wall of stone for balance like the wolf said. After five minutes, they were safely on the grass. The wolf nodded, satisfied. Now come. We must find your parent and sort you to your tent as well as get you a new set of clothes.  
He nodded, blinking at the sky. "Wait, where are we? I already asked this but you didn't answer."

I've told you, pup. You are in Camp Jupiter. Though how, I am still unsure of. I did not bring you here of my own accord. Listen, and stop annoying me with your redundancy.  
He ran a hand through his hair, still unsure of why he was in this place and why he was following a talking wolf that was having second thoughts about not eating him. "No, I meant like . . . what country? State? Et cetera?"  
Camp Jupiter, California, United States of America. Near San Francisco. Does that answer your question?  
"Yes. Kind of. I'm not sure. Thank you?" Under his breath, he mumbled, "I'm still confused . . ."

The wolf stopped. We are here. He eagerly looked around, only seeing a circular maze of many tents with various symbols on them—waves, lightning, a fireball, the sun and a door were just a few examples—and a large circle filled with sand, outlined in smooth pebbles, to the right of the tents.  
By the stone circle was a dirt path leading back to another forest, branching off to go into two different low circular stone walls, each roughly the size of a pasture. A lake was behind the tents with a wooden dock. Behind the tents were two hills, and he could make out a dirt path going between them—to what, he didn't know.  
He was confused at the sight of the grounds; feeling like something . . . different should've been in its place. I'm not supposed to be here, he thought to himself. What is this place?  
The wolf interrupted his mangled thoughts by a small growl. Then it lifted up a chocolate red paw, threw back its head, and howled. He winced at the sound and straightened when it was over. "What do we do now?"  
We enter camp Jupiter. I have announced my arrival. Fauns will be here to care for you soon.

"Fauns?"

The wolf glanced at him in annoyance. Did you not learn anything in your education? Did your mortal parent not tell you anything about Roman beliefs?

His mind was bombarded by images of an older woman wearing a red, white and blue apron that said Sweet on America. She had brown hair and blue eyes and she was running her hand through his hair.  
"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could. They told me that it was a mistake. But there's only one other option—the place your father wanted you to go. And I just . . . I can't stand to do it."

He blinked and shook his head, breathing hard. The wolf stopped and gazed at him. Does something trouble you?  
"No." He looked up and saw three animal-like things coming towards them, all wearing purple shirts . . . and nothing else. The lower halves of their bodies were covered in curly but shaggy fur of varying colors. He blinked in surprise, sure that he had seen these things before, but he just . . . couldn't . . . remember.

They bowed. "Mother Lupa," the one with the white hindquarters greeted, stepping forward after rising, "have you brought us a new arrival? He's older than the toddlers you usually bring to us."  
The wolf nudged him forward. Yes, he is. I was watching the Challengers in the forest when I somehow stepped on him. I do not know how he got here, but he is dehydrated and weak. Nurse him back to health.  
The faun nodded. "Namque mater Roma? Ita vero." They took him by the arms and brought him to a tent with a large red cross on the sides of it. Inside, it had three rooms, too big to actually fit inside of one tent. The floor was wood and the walls were brick. He had a feeling that tents weren't supposed to have brick walls or wooden floors. "This is the infirmary. Has Mother Lupa determined you?"  
He blinked. "Lupa? Who's Lupa?

The white-haired satyr frowned. "Mother Lupa is the wolf that you saw outside. She saved your life, boy. Be grateful. My name is Kozel. Now, eat this and rest, what is up with your eyes?" He handed the boy an apple and led him to a thick mattress on the ground. He took a bite of the apple and blanched at its taste.

"What is this sh—" He never got to finish the question. He dropped the apple and fell back onto the mattress, unconscious.  
When he woke up from his deep sleep, a girl with straight brown hair and hazel eyes was wiping his face with a wet cloth. "Don't worry, you're safe now," she whispered her eyes never leaving his . "The Challenge is over and you'll be sorted soon. Let's hope you survive this, newbie. You have nice eyes by the way" she said

"What? Oh ermm thanks i guess" he asked groggily, trying to sit up again. She pushed him back on the mattress sternly.  
"Stay still, you idiot. You're no use to the Mater Roma when you're weak. You need to rest to get your strength back."  
"Mater Roma? What? What's going on—?"  
Someone knocked at the door and she turned around, cutting him off by shoving a piece of the apple he'd eaten earlier back into his mouth forcefully. He swallowed it accidentally and went limp once more.  
The curly-haired blonde girl looked around then looked back at him when she saw no one was around. "What's going on? What was stolen? We only have a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled through mouthfuls of spoon-fed pudding, "I don't . . ."  
She looked at the door with a gasp and shut him up by putting another spoonful of pudding in his mouth.  
The next time he woke up, the girl was gone and so were all the fauns. He was feeling an odd sense of déjà vu as he sat up, looking around the large room. Then he realized that he was wearing a plain, deep purple shirt, and a new pair of jeans was on the edge of the bed.  
. . . What?  
He ignored the jeans and got up from the cot, rubbing his face in exasperation, trying to remember what had happened before he met the wolf—Lupa, he corrected mentally. Except, I have no idea who Lupa's supposed to be.  
He pushed through the thick burlap tent flap and squinted at the light. "Hey, the sleeper awakens!" a jovial voice joked from beside him. He looked around to find the voice belonging to a blonde girl with green eyes, accompanied by another girl and two boys. "Hello, new camper, and welcome to Gladius. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, however long that may be." The boys snickered at Blondie's words and elbowed each other as if it was an inside joke.  
He grinned uncertainly. "Um, who are you?"  
Blondie winked and smiled at him. "I'm Gwendolyn Morrison, daughter of Apollo. These two boys are Bobby and James Garcia, twin sons of Mars, and this lovely lady right here is Dakota Wright, daughter of Ceres. The girl that nursed you back to health is Hazel Scott, daughter of Trivia. Has Mother Lupa sorted you yet?"

She talked too fast. He had no idea who those people Gwendolyn had rattled off about were, except for Mars, because that was a planet, and Apollo because he was a Greek god and he faintly remembered something about him. "Um, who are Ceres and Trivia?"  
Dakota narrowed her eyes. "So much for him being a new camper. Mother Lupa quizzes everyone on our parents," she said, raising her hands. Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around his legs. They all laughed when he fell. Dakota stepped on his chest, leaning over and studying him. "So how'd you get past the border, kid? And whatsup with your eyes dude?

A vine wrapped around his arms, binding him. He scowled at her. "I don't know. Lupa brought me here. I was in a forest and she was protecting me from a five-headed dragon."  
Dakota's eyes became mere slits. "You will address her as Mother Lupa, weakling. Am I understood?"  
There was a snarl and a reddish-brown blur appeared in front of him. Do not touch him, Dakota, Lupa snarled. Roma gave me a vision about this pup, and I will not fail her. If you endanger him again, I will see to it that your writing hand is cut off.  
Dakota's eyes widened and she kneeled immediately once she got off of him and gathered her wits. The vines shriveled and disappeared back into the dirt and he breathed a sigh of relief. She whispered almost reverently, "Mother Lupa. It is an honor." The others soon followed her example and the she-wolf turned to him expectantly.

He stared at her, unsure of what to do. "Fool," whispered Bobby gleefully. "You better bow down to the Mater or she might kill you where you are."  
He nodded quickly, feeling stupid, and turned over onto his stomach, bending down on one knee and looking at the ground. Lupa started to make that low rumbling sound that he'd heard earlier, almost like she was laughing. Rise, proud children of Rome. You, boy, stay. I must sort you eventually and I suppose I should do it now.  
He looked up at her in surprise. "Sort?" he whispered. His question was unanswered.

Lupa threw her head back and howled twice, raking her claws in the dirt. Then she sat up and waited, until a crowd of about fifty or so kids plus ten fauns were gathered around.  
Next, the she-wolf rose to her feet and started sniffing his body. Her hot, wet nose pressed to his arm many times, making him feel uncomfortable. Once, she ran over to the tents, sniffing their entrances, and she would go back to him and press her nose against his cheek.  
After what seemed like forever, Lupa stepped back and sat in the dirt. I have determined him.

Ave Neptunius—hail, son of Neptune! Lupa barked. Rise, my pup. You have a weird smell young pup, a mixture of Neptune and Jupiter maybe that explains the oddly coloured eyes.

The crowd went up in a standing ovation when he stood and looked around in wonder. After a few minutes of being congratulated, the girl who had appeared in the infirmary appeared by his side.  
"What happened?" he asked her. She didn't seem to hear him.  
"Congratulations!" she shouted over the crowd's noise. "My name's Hazel. Mother Lupa told me to be your guide to Gladius for the week. Once you get the proper training and you're assigned to your Legion, you'll fit right in, I'm sure. What's your name again?"  
"What just happened?" he yelled, louder.  
She looked confused. "Mother Lupa just determined who your godly parent was, stupid. She can tell by smelling your scent, because your smell is masked by your parent's distinct scent, and yours is Neptune. Kylian will be shocked that he has a brother that's his age and looks exactly like him but without the super electrified eye. That's what attracts the monsters that, no doubt, chased you here. She told me just now that I'm officially assigned to be your guide in this place. But in order to do that, I need to know what your name is."  
He closed his eyes and told her—that much, he knew for certain. She leaned back and put her hands on her hips, smirking.  
"Welcome to Camp Gladius, Percy Jackson."

**There we have it! Percy has gone to the Roman camp! Who is Kylian? Tune in next time! Peace out child of Atlantis 2 FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay let's go! But first lets answer some questions

Allen r- _Yes they are still a couple but snice Percy's memory has been wiped he only remembers vague memory's_ that they had together.

Bookworm19980115- _Thank you for the support! I will continue updating chapter :) _

Thank you for all the reviews guys! Ask questions if you want! Review if you want me to add anything in your honour!

I do not own PJO it all goes to the big man RR

**(Camp half blood POV)**

Camp halfblood repaired it damages fairly quickly, Percy still has not returned since his father took him away to be healed and it has been a whole week. Everybody knew that the fight would be extreme but nobody predicted the lengths both demigods went to win the fight and get the title of the most powerful demigod ever.

most of the camp don't really care that Percy has gone, but there was a small few that missed him deeply, and no one missed him more than Annabeth Chase. No one has ever seen her in this state before, she doesn't eat (unless she has to), talk, participate in activities all she does is cry in her cabin and sleep. Her brothers and sisters try to cheer her up or get her outside but she refuses.

She prays to Poseidon every day to bring Percy back but never gets a reply. Until today, the seas rose higher, another earthquake shook camphalfblood and with that Poseidon appeared. You could feel the power rolling off him "children of camp halfblood, listen well. If you are wondering where my son Is I have sent him to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. Do not go to look for him since his memory has been wiped and he only remembers vague memories of his past" Poseidon boomed so all of camp half blood could hear him, before Chiron could greet the sea god Poseidon dissolved into sea mist and disappeared.

Meanwhile at camp Jupiter

**(Jason POV)**

I woke up to birds singing and swords clanging _just the way I like it _took a shower and got freshened up, couldn't be bothered to style my hair so I let it go wild (it's medium length hair) I got suited up and went outside, I was quickly greeted by Reyna "sup Reyna?" I ask "nothing but there's a new camper! A son of Neptune_" _she says formally "Another son of Neptune? How old is he? Is he powerful?" I demanded "I think he's 16 or 17 I'm not sure, by the looks of it he is very powerful, Mother Lupa said he's a mixture of Neptune and Jupite- "WHAT!?" I cut her off "how is that possible Reyna?" I demanded "I don't know but his eyes are very strange, one sis a sea green colour of Neptune but the other is the same as yours except it has some white in it" she says "okay get Russell to meet me at the dining hall now"

(Russel POV)

I really want to meet my new cousin Percy, father told me he arrived yesterday but since I was in the underworld I couldn't meet him. Me and Nico, my Greek brother were practising our powers But It was time for us to leave or Zeus/Jupiter will get mad. I said my goodbyes to Nico and father and shadow traveled to camp Jupiter.

As soon as arrived at my tent Reyna told me to meet Jason at the dining hall.

when I got to the dining hall Jason was already waiting for me. His electric blue eyes were moving like lighting for a strange reason "sup cuz" I say "have you met Percy" he asks with no patience "yeah hello to you too Jason how you doing?" I say with sarcasm "now is not the time Russell, lets go and meet him before Kylian gets back" he mutters "okay then hold onto my shoulder and hold your breath" I tell him, and with that I ran into the closest shadow.

When we got to Percy's tent we walked straight in, the dude was still sleeping, I look over to Jason and gave him permission. Jason walked up to the sleeping Percy and zapped him, I could see the electricity pulsing from Jason onto Percy's body. I was expecting him to jump up and scream with his hair standing on end but he was still sleeping "what the heck?" I ask "i don't know" Jason says bewildered that a son of Neptune is immune to electricity "Russell you wake him up" Jason says "okay" I say simply, and with that concentrated on the shadows around Percy and turnt them into monsters and sent tLen into Percy's woke up instantly his lightning/white eye pulsing with power and his sea green eye glowing "who are you guys?" He asked without caring that we almost killed him.

"Ermm I'm Russell Simmons son of Pluto and this is our cousin Jason Grace son of Jupiter" I say nervously "cool story bro I'm Percy Jackson son of Neptune" he says calmly "we just wanted to say that since you Jason and I are children of the big 3 we should stick together, your brother should be arriving soon, Kylian Peters" I say "okay can you please get out of my tent? This is kinda gay haha" Percy says slightly freaked out now "yeah sure ermm see you at war games" me and Jason say as we leave his tent

When we got out Jason asked me "how do you think he'll do at camp?" He asked "he'll do just fine"

Lunch time

**Percy pov**

**okay so two of my apparent cousins were just standing I'm my **tent. One of them made me have a nightmare I think it was the son of Pluto but anyway I was heading to the dining hall when I heard a loud horn. People started cheering and I heard someone say "he's back" who's back? What's happening? All these thoughts were going through my head at 100mph.

I look towards the sea and I saw guy around my age burst out of the ocean with water surrounding him (like aqua jet) he landed right in the middle of camp "drama queen much" I say abit loud, the water dude heard what I said and stalked up to me, we were about the same height he was a good inch taller than me though.

"what did you say!?" He demanded as he said that a small earthquake shook camp Jupiter everybody fell to their feet except me, the guy was shocked "I said you're a drama queen" I say with new found confidence, he looked me in eye ocean blue to sea green/electric blue&white.

He took out a sword it was imperial gold with designs like waves. It was beautiful

"take out your sword" he ordered. I couldn't back down now I've only been here for a day and already got into a fight with a dude that looks very powerful, nevertheless I took out riptide everybody started laughing, until I clicked it, my awesome sword came to life

"are you ready newbie?" the water dude asks "yep" I say** back. **

**Narrator POV **

The two demigods of the sea circled each other not knowing they were brothers. Kylian made the first move and charged at Percy, everybody was on their toes since this is the first time they have ever seen Percy in a fight. Kylian was all offence with no defence Percy was in defence but did not seem to be struggling at all, he seemed at home with the sword In his hand.

soon Percy switched and went into a weird style of fighting Kylian was losing the fight, Percy was a beast he was slashing, kicking, punching, hack, swipe, he was like a god his swordsmanship is amazing. Kylian noticed that Percy was dominating called on the sea for help, he sent multiple sea whips Percy's way but Percy just stood there and raised his hand, suddenly the winds picked up the sky darkened water started swirling around percy and soon enough he had a mini hurricane covering the bottom half of his body "what the hell?!" Kylian says, lightning bolts struck Kylian and he went flying into the sea, people looked accusingly at Jason but he shook his head.

Percy followed Kylian into the sea, there was silence for a few moments until Kylian rose up in a huge water giant with him in the centre of the water giant he made.

percy on the other hand was still in his hurricane but it was intensified by 10 and for a strange reason there was lightning in his hurricane, the sky was black the sea was wild, both demigods of the sea god were about to attack each other when a loud and ancient voice said "STOP THIS AT ONCE" the hidden figure revealed himself, gasps could be heard the shocked faces of the campers made Percy laugh.

Neptune was not pleased "how can you two be fighting?!" Neptune boomed,Kylian was first to talk "father I was simply teaching this minor demigod tha-" he was cut off many Neptune "minor demigod? He had you in the sword fighting and almost out powered you! I don't think he's a minor demigod my boy, and plus he's your brother" Neptune said Calmly "what!? How is he my brother he shot lightning at me?!" Kylian says angrily "Percy meet Kylian he's your brother" Neptune says ignoring Kylians protests "nice to meet you bro"Percy says cheekily and with that Neptune disappeared

"well that's a good way to start of camp" the two siblings didn't even realise that they were standing in the middle of the sea, all of camp were at the shore watching the fight and the reunion.

**Thats it guys 2 chapters in one day! It was cause of you guys positive feedback! tune in next time FAVOURITE,FOLLOW AND REVIEW peace out child of Atlantis 2 **


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys very much for the positive feedback! Sorry but this is just an A/N! Thanks so much! I appreciate it!

I just wanted to know whether you have any requests or any characters that you want to add! Just tell me their parentage, age, gender, personality Weapons, whether they are Greek or Roman, background ect, I wonky accept one more child of the big 3 if he/she is roman and 3more if they are Greek! So it's a bit even, say how powerful they are. Percy kind of powerful or child of Janus type of powerful

Thank you all for reviewing, I take criticism as advice! I won't be offenfed! Thank you again!

Peace out!

Child of Atlantis 2


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you very much to all who have reviewed! This chapter isn't really an action one it's more of an eye opener which helps you understand the characters more! Thanks!**

Narrator POV

Percy and Kylian were not the best of friends at first, but after a few weeks they grew on each other after realising how similar but how different they were "so Percy what's up with your eye?" Kylian asked curiously, "I don't remember. All I remember is that I was in a fight with a child of Zeus I mean Jupiter" percy said trying to recall the event that gave him his oddly coloured eye, "did you win the fight?" Kylian says as a joke, "course I did, I did beat you bro" Percy says mockingly "Percy, you have to tell me how to create hurricanes? It would give us a huge advantage over Russell and Jason" says Kylian "ahahaha yeah sure thing" Percy says laughing  
It has been a few weeks since Percy's arrival and in that time he has become more powerful.

He has honed his newfound lightning abilities  
He now knows how to create 'Water Born', a minion created by water vapor (which is everywhere in the air) that obeys Percy, sort of like the 'Undead' created by Pluto and his offspring, only that it takes much less effort to create, and can only be destroyed if the person who created it wants it too. If it is destroyed, it's life returns to the creator of it, doubling his or hers powers. Only Neptune and his offspring could do this.

Also, he could now 'water travel', which, again, does not take much energy thanks to the water vapor. He mastered storms, hurricanes, earthquakes (which could be summoned by voice only), in under four weeks, which is quite an achievement.

The children of the eldest gods were training to push their limits, since all four of them will be admitted to a quest very soon.  
Before Percy came they were all very close, but now that Percy has arrived it seems as if their bond has become stronger. Percy was their missing jigsaw piece and camp Jupiter is now the most powerful it has ever been, with four super powerful sons of the big 3 and a powerful legion behind them the Romans are now a force to be reckoned with.

Jason was steady, careful, constant as the sky arcing above and fair as the morning light. But also a big danger when enraged just like a medium long hair was swept to the side (Jason is Cody Simpson) his electrified eyes were so intense you could tell whenever he was about summon a lightning bolt by the intensity of his sparkling eyes.

Percy, meanwhile, was unpredictable, rash, and changable as the sea, dark as it's deepest depths. His messy hair was untameable his trademark sea green eye held so many mysteries and defined his power over the sea, his other eye however was electric blue with spikes of white around the pupil with a bright yellow lightning bolt right in the middle of it which defines his lightning abilities that no one understands why he has control over that domain if he is a child of the sea.

(Percy and Kylian are logan lerman but obviously both of them have there differences which is listed)

Kylian, is observant and collective but also unpredictable, rash, and changeable as the sea and as mysterious as the ocean's depths. His neatly cropped dark hair was styled like the latest trend (joey Essex hair cut is very popular in the UK) his facial features were almost identical to Percy's. His eyes were very different, they were a weird type of ocean Atlantic type of blue that shone whenever he was angry or called upon his hydro kinetic abilities but turned to a forest green when he called upon his earthquake abilities.

Russell was the most level headed and the leader of the group, they were all equally matched in power but Russell was the one who kept them all in check. With his ability to inflict pain on anybody he wishes nobody tends to get on his bad side. He was recently told by his father that he was his most powerful child in the past 1000years. His power over the undead is unmatched by any other demigod or demititan or even demiprimordial (A/N hint hint) which is quite a feat.

(Russell is Luke brooks but with black eyes with red spikes surrounding his pupils. Yeah I'm a janoskianator)

Russell POV

Percy, Kylian, Jason and myself were all told to meet Lady Lupa at the wolf house when we got there she was already waiting for us, we all kneeled before her because we didn't want her to rip our heads off 'rise young pups' she said in our minds 'I have noticed that all four of you have become immensely powerful and I believe that it's time that you have a quest' she says "what kind of quest?" I ask 'a very dangerous one, listen well' as she said that her eyes started glowing a neon green colour, I was pretty creeped out.

_Sons of the eldest gods  
Shall travel to the liberty  
Lost memories shall be returned  
Beware the Greeks claims  
The ancient gods are awakening  
Beware of the Primordial might. _

(I'm sorry for such a crap prophecy)

**That's it for now. Sorry for such a short chapter I got hit by a car yesterday so it hurts to type a little bit hahahah! Thanks for reading peace out child of Atlantis 2 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate all the feedback you give me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series either! All rights go to respectful owners that mostly mean Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 1: Annabeth

I sat on my bed, looking through pictures of Percy and me, some had Grover, but it was mostly me and him. I really missed him, I just wish that I could see him right now, I know that sounds all stupid and romantic, but when you feel the way I do about a person you would too. Around Piper, Leo and Blake I acted all tough and like I could handle anything, but inside I was breaking, piece by piece. I was breaking down into nothing, that sentimental feeling coming back for the third time tonight.  
At least we knew his location, or at least where it might be.

He was in the Roman Half-Blood Camp, he was switched there by his father. Poseidon was gambling for something and we all knew, even the gods knew that if we lost something really bad was going to happen.  
The thing is Poseidon must've thought Percy was going to get hated and feared for what he done in his fight with Thalia but actually we all respected him more. To be honest we should've at least intervened or tried to stop it, but the fact that we all just stood there while two of the most powerful demigods on the planet were trying to kill each other, that must've wounded his faith in us.

I hope he forgives me.  
I sighed mentally as I put the pictures back in my side table drawer. I closed my eyes and for one second I swear I had some peace of mind, but it was so rudely interrupted by someone touching my shoulder.  
"Annabeth," I heard one of my half-sisters say to me. I opened my eyes slightly to reveal Beatrice, one of the older girls. "Are you okay?"  
Was she really asking that? She's the daughter of stinking Athena! Goddess of wisdom! Hello! You'd think that she would have some brain as to tell her that I was definitely not okay!  
"Yes," I lied smoothly.

She nodded her head, in agreement to some sort of thing. Sometimes she would just agree to something that we didn't even talk about, isn't that weird? Well, being a demigod is pretty weird I guess. "I'm just really tired; I guess I just can't sleep. Next week is a week for me."  
"Okay," she said and understood. We had talked about it many times and each time we did it hurt even more. We; Me, Blake, Leo, and Piper, are going to San Francisco to try and find the Roman Camp, and if we do, we're going to try and get Percy back. The only major problem with this whole thing is that Percy is unpredictable and he probably don't know where he is or who he is, which is going to make this even harder. "Goodnight then Anna."

I nodded and sighed as I climbed into my soft, warm bed. But it didn't feel soft and warm anymore. It felt so empty, probably because I was empty. Nothing felt the same after Percy disappeared, the Poseidon cabin was empty and so was his table. I missed battling him in the arena with all eyes on us and how once or twice between classes he would steal kisses.  
I missed feeling his unbelievably soft lips against mine, and how perfectly they fit together. Like a piece to puzzle we have yet to figure out. Mine and Percy's relationship is never an easy one, for one or parents hate each other and that we can never have a normal date without being attacked by some sort of monster.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Which was nice and peaceful and this was never a good sign. Not a good sign at all.

I woke to the sound of an alarm clock on my bedside table. I slammed my hand down on the clock and slowly arose out of my messed up sheets and blankets. Most of my brothers and sisters were still asleep. Talk about deep sleepers. Some stirred at the sound of the alarm, but others just snored and slept.

I grabbed a towel and some extra clean clothes as I entered the bathroom, smiling weakly at the sleeping figures. As I shut the door I saw one of my brothers, Jeffrey, roll over a little too far. I closed the door at that second, then I heard a thud and I stifled a laugh, because I heard a groan and Jeffrey curse.

I started my shower and got in and let the warm water take me in and refresh me. I knew that this would be my last shower in a few days so I washed my hair and body as best as I could before I heard the alarm for my shower time to be over. I turned it off and quickly wrapped the soft fuzzy towel around my skinny frail figure. I dried of my body and slipped on some new clothes.

Being in the Athena cabin we were all very wise about time and we were always, okay almost always, fair about time and stuff like that. We were civilized, unlike the Ares cabin. Their motto is if you get there first or if you punch someone for it;

it's yours, which is pretty stupid considering that at least no one gets up until at least ten o'clock. So when they all do it turns into a huge fight for the bathroom.

Oh such silly idiots.

**Meanwhile at Camp Jupiter...  
At the gladiator arena **

"Hey Perce?" Jason says "yeah wasup?" Percy asks "care for a spar? No powers, just weapons ok?" Jason asks, a smile grew on Percy's face "sure thing cuz"

Both of the very powerful demigods entered the gladiator arena they circled each other like two wolves, two alpha males fighting over dominance, Jason was first to strike.  
Jason raised his gladius, his eyes automatically searching for any signs of weakness he might have. To his disappointment, Percy appeared to have none.

Their blades clashed in midair. Jason jumped back as Percy took an experimental stab to his midsection. He responded with his own thrust, and then a sudden strike. Percy blocked just as quickly. Jason mentally cursed, remembering what Lady Lupa had told him about Percy's natural talent with a sword.

To make matters worse, he was invulnerable (yes Percy still has his Achilles curse)  
They continued fighting for a few minutes, both unable to find an opening in each others attacks, both struggling to locate each others weakness. Jason growled in frustration, sweat streaming down his face.  
An other few minutes passed by and to two demigods were still even, Jason went for a wild thrust of his gladius at Percy's head, Percy quickly parried it and done his legendary disarming technique clang* clack* bong* and Jason's sword was on the floor and Percy's at his neck. 'PERCY IS THE WINNER!' Lady Lupa boomed, 'now Russell, Kylian, Percy and Jason come forth young pups' Russell being the leader of the group was the first to speak "yes Lady Lupa how may we assist you?" He asked politely.  
'it is time for you to go to New York' Percy's head quickly perked up when he heard New York 'is there a problem Percy?' Lupa demanded "no...not at all Lady Lupa...please continue" he says shakily 'okay you are to leave at once, all of your things are at the camp borders prepare yourselves young pups. Good luck' and with that the four "brothers" said their quick goodbyes and went off to the camp borders to meet the Greeks in New York.

"You ready guys? Last one to the empire state building has to buy everyone McDonalds" Russell said laughing as he leaped into the closest tree and disappeared into the darkness.

"Thats not fair" Percy said as he and Kylian were quickly dissolving into sea foam, water travelling to the Empire State Building.

"see ya Jace" Percy mocked.

Jason just called down a lighting Bolt onto himself and as soon as it struck him he disappeared he too learned to use his powers to transport himself different places.

THERE YOU HAVE IT GUYS HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! Next chapter they're at CHB ohhh! how is it gonna turn out! will percy remember what happened! will Percabeth survive? Child of Atlantis 2 peace out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoom! I'm thinking of making a sequel! Because it will be too long if I write it out chapter by chapter! If you think I should do a sequel then tell me and I'll take your ideas into note! I write all my stories on my iPhone! LET'S GO! **

Russell pov

Obviously I was the first to arrive at the Empire State Building. You see I could shadow travel before I could walk and since children of Neptune or Jupiter usually count on their weapons for fights we children of Pluto use our powers from a young age.

I was also taught to project hell fire balls or streams of hell fire at will, I think that Father taught me well and me being a Roman demigod and not a stinking Greek learned and honed my powers much quicker than my younger brother Nico who is at camp half blood.  
I can't wait to see my Brother. But if any of these Greeks get out of line then I'll send them to hell.

"C'mon what's taking you so long!" I shouted in frustration to the sky, as soon as I said that a lightning bolt struck the ground next to me. I started apologising immediately "I'm sorry Lord Jupiter please forgive me Uncle, please don't kill me, please!" I was so scared, then I hear Jason rolling on the floor laughing at me "what the fudge Jason! Was that you?!" I demanded "yes hahahah omg you should've seen your face. Please lord Jupiter aha hahahah" Jason mocked "oh so you think this is funny? ok then" I made the ground he was rolling on extremely hot and spiky due to my geokinetic abilities.

The son of Jupiter soared into the sky and screamed "RUSSSSEEEELLLL! "cause of the extreme heat and roughness of the ground.  
A few seconds later Kylian and Percy arrived with McDonalds but just for themselves "ermmm Neptunians? Where's our meals?" I said sceptically pointing at me and Jason who has just descended from his little son of the Sky thing, "yeah where's our meals?" Jason asked.  
"Well long story short, we didn't get your stuff hahah" the twins laughed "arghhh you guys man!" I said enraged, "no worries though, we have bigger fish to fry.

When we arrive at Long Island or wherever this camp is we immediately make our mark okay? We march in there and tell them that they are in danger and they have to come with us to camp Jupiter to be safe and to stand a chance against the 'primordial might' ok got it? And you guys know the Roman way if anyone questions our authority we take them down understood?! " I barked "yes Russell lets do this!" Kylian screamed out "ermm ok Kylian chill out hahaha, ok first lets put our uniform on" I say.  
We all had the matching uniform with outlines that suited our parentage (assassins creed cloak in a mass black colour) my one was mass black with blood red outlines and a crystal skeleton skull which boosted my powers x5  
Percy and Kylian's was with blue out linings and a green glowing trident which done the same for them.  
Jason's one was with a dark blue out linings and a pure white thunder bolt crossed with an yellow eagle In the centre which boosted his powers as well.

We looked badass

"hold onto me guys" and with that we all ran into the closest shadow and disappeared to camp half blood.

Annabeth Pov

It was early in the morning when the camp alarms went off. So me being one of the more experienced campers sped off to the borders to see what was going on.

From the looks of things there was four dark masked figures in cloaks that looked very menacing and powerful standing at the borders of camp not moving an inch, I could tell that all four of them and I'm assuming that they are demigods were powerful.

The one in the middle, presumingly the leader radiated death like Nico but to much much higher degree, probably a little less than Hades himself.  
The one on his left radiated ozone and sky power like Thalia but this was different he was much more powerful. He also had a thunder bolt eagle thingy in the centre of his cloak so I'm assuming that he's a son of Zeus  
The two on the end I'm assuming that they were brothers since they both radiated the sea, much like Percy which gave me hope that Percy has returned and was one of the two. They also had a trident so my prayers may have been answered  
Luckily the Hunters were still here cause if it came down to a fight then this wouldn't be pretty.

Blake, Thalia, Nico and myself were the first ones to approach the mysterious figures "who are you guys and what do you want?" Thalia spat the one who radiated death squared up to her and lowered his hood he was a very handsome guy with long luscious black hair and mass black eyes which contrasted with his pale skin, he looked like a very beautiful vampire "I'd watch your tongue, you don't know who you're dealing with so back off and we'll be on our way" he said threateningly "Neither do you, I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis so either you get away from our camp or I'll kill you understood?" Thalia retorted just as viciously.

The guy just smirked, "haha so be it" what he done next amazed me he lifted up his hands and in under a second there were four huge black obsidian walls surrounding Thalia in a box "that should keep her quiet haha now lets get down to business, remove your hoods boys" the leader said.  
As soon as the sea boys took their hoods I almost cried there he was my sea weed brain is back, his right eye seemed to have adapted to his fight with Thalia and turned blue ish white ish and is that a lightning bolt in the middle? Omg things have changed.

"Do you guys have names?" I asked "ahh yes of course the leader said, I am Russell, son of Pluto. This here is Jason, son of Jupiter and finally we have the fen fen twins Percy and Kylian, sons of Neptune" he said excitedly.

Narrator pov

"Percy." Annabeth whispered. Her heart ached with longing and shouted at her to sprint up front and tackle him with a hug. She wanted to feel his warm body against hers, she wanted to bury her head in his shoulder and inhale his familiar sea scent, she wanted to smash her lips against his and have him kiss her back...She wanted, no, needed him, his profound ability to annoy her, his sarchastic wit, his lack of common sense. Everything. His astounding bravery, his kind heart, his love for her. EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING...But was everything lost?  
He looked different, something about him was harsher, more disciplined, much unlike the playful son of poseidon she had spent five wonderful years fighting next to, risking her life for. Their eyes locked. She spotted a flutter of recognition in those sea-green and blue/white electric eye she knew so well and hope flew like a frail yet beautiful butterfly into her thumping heart.

Did he remember?

Chiron walked forward from beside her towards him. Annabeth knew the centaur well enough to know that he too was hoping with all his heart that Percy recognised them. Poseidon, that coward, had stolen his memories.  
Surely all those joyful moments spent together had not been fully snatched away from him?

Didn't he at least try to pull it back into his grasp?  
"Who are you people?" Percy demanded as he faced Chiron, you could tell that he was having trouble saying these things, I know the real Percy is in there fighting to come out, he had his legendary sword riptide sheathed and pointing at his old friend's heart, even riptide looked different it now glowed a sea green colour and was shaped like a wave which made it very very sharp.

He might as well have sliced Annabeth with it. She felt that much pain.  
"At ease, Percy. They come from the greek equivalent of our camp, camp half-blood."

Annabeth turned towards the source of the powerful voice to be greeted by another Percy? Annabeth was confused these two could have been twins. "But Kylian" Percy now very very angry "Percy that is enough, we come in peace" Russell said

"Russell no, I have a bad felling about this place" his right eye was pulsing with power, he must've remembered what had happened here on his last day of camp.

Uh-oh was what was going through everyone's minds.

The skies were darkening, the sea was getting restless and angry the earth was shaking with tremendous force, lightning bolts were splitting the sky apart and the tides were smashing against the shore with omnipotent force "PERCY CALM DOWN" Russell shouted, the whole camp was shocked and stunned hunters and campers alike feared the power of Percy and wished they could stop this elemental destruction.  
Percy was much much more powerful "PERCY IM WARNING YOU!" Russell screamed.

Russell then used the shadows to close in on Percy but a shockwave sent him flying "THEY DID THIS TO ME!" Percy screamed in the middle of his cyclone "THEY WILL PAY THE PRICE" he Shouted "KYLIAN SHUT HIM DOWN" Jason cried, Kylian slowly walked to Percy ignoring all the destruction going on destroyed his cyclone and knocked Percy out "I'm sorry brother" he said  
Percy's body went limp and he tumbled to the ground, the sea went back to its normal state, the sky cleared up and turned blue again and the earth stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry, my brother is facing some strong memory loss" Kylian said apologising on behalf of his brother "where can I take him to rest?" Kylian demanded "go to the Poseidon cabin and heal him yourself Roman" a brute chubby kind of girl said, she was lucky Kylian didn't drown her there and then but his brother and comrades needed him "Jason get Russell and bring him to the Poseidon cabin! We'll stay there for now" Kylian said suddenly taking charge.

Children of the big 3 are always so unpredictable.

**Ooooooooooooooh sh*ts gonna go down! And to answer your questions do not worry! Percabeth will live on! This is just such a different and original story! **


End file.
